Neoplastic disease states in humans are recognized throughout the world as being serious and oftentimes life-threatening conditions. These neoplastic diseases, which are characterized by rapidly-proliferating cell growth, have been and continue to be the subject of worldwide research efforts directed toward the identification of therapeutic agents which are effective in the treatment of patients suffering therefrom. Effective therapeutic agents can be characterized as those which prolong the survivability of the patient, which inhibit the rapidly-proliferating cell growth associated with the neoplasm, or which effect a regression of the neoplasm. Research in this area is primarily focused toward identifying agents which would be therapeutically effective in humans. Typically, compounds are tested for antineoplastic activity in small mammals, such as mice, in experiments designed to be predictive of antineoplastic activity not only in those animals but also in humans against specific neoplastic disease states.